The Art of Time Travel
by FireAndSteel
Summary: Voldemort won. But Harry, now armed with the knowledge of Merlin, attempts to rectify it all. Typical time travel fic
1. Civil War

AN: I've taken away all the minor Author's notes. This was one of them.

AN2: Fully rewritten, with abolishment of general cliches. Also this chapter assumes that Halifax Bank is still based in Halifax, and is not a part of another banking organisation. The war starts the same way, but the Battle of Hogwarts was a loss on the Light side. Not everything before that is the same though. As you can see, the awkward awarding of powers to Harry has been completely abolished, turning into a slightly less cliched start.

-The Art Of Time Travel-

**"What is left of the earliest 'books' and 'manuscripts' of the First Empire, sometimes called the First Galactic Empire, show that at the beginning, it was headed by an unusual man. Known to be the ancestor of the Pottres, it is written that he displayed unexpected foresight, and outstanding strategic capability. Though he is called the Lion of the Empire in some manuscripts, the true name of this man has been lost to time, like many of our ancestors. What we all know is that for more than the time our glorious Republic, the successor to the Third Empire, has been standing, his Empire controlled the homeland of the species, and later the galaxy - during which time the advances of today were developed. The Golden Age of Space. Whoever he was, he will never be forgotten. As a pre-Colonial transcript proclaims: 'Long live the Empire! LONG LIVE OUR EMPEROR - THE ONE WHO BRINGS JUSTICE! THE ONE WHO BRINGS PEACE! THE DESTROYER OF THE ENEMY!'"  
extract from "History of Humanity: The pre-Colonial Era" by An-Dub-See Won, Historic Corps (pub. 43'000 AC (after colonisation))  
**

-The Art of Time Travel-

Harry Potter was a wizard. Of course, this wasn't so shocking, with the exposure of the wizarding world that had followed the end of the Second Magical Civil War. The Second Magical Civil War was a devastating conflict between enemies and a trying time for the patience between allies. The Ministry was never a player in the war itself, and was annihilated in all but name and law near the beginning.

Dumbledore's vigilante military group, named the Order of the Phoenix, had fell into disarray sometime in the middle of the civil war. Lacking the presence of a leader which was killed years ago, no clear leadership had caused the most organised resistance against the rising political and militaristic power of the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort to fall, calling for the rise of a new era. Harry Potter had done what he could, but no one would listen to a mere young adult. So, logically, Harry created his own army. At first gaining some huge victories, the effectiveness of his army was lowered considerably with the losses that accompanied victory. Despite controlling some major strategically advantageous points and cities, Harry's Resistance Force - practically the remnants of the DA - was stretched thin, as maintaining control was no small feat. As such, when ranks of Death Eaters lay siege to the capital of the Resistance (London), the defenders lost in a mere two months. Only the highest ranking officers and a couple hundred privates, corporals and other ranks escaped with their lives. The Resistance was no more, and this was shown clearly as months later, every major Resistance-controlled point had been conquered until it came to the last stand, in the town of Halifax, a medium sized town in the Yorkshire area, known for the bank Halifax (providing the Resistance with a fair amount of money) and it's confectionery industry (more income).

A hastily crafted, but heavily warded, wall had been put in place around the town by the remaining mages in the army. Lasting for over two years, where the defenders only got stronger, the Death Eaters were defeated. Of course, this was, despite many losses, a huge morale boost, as the estimated Death Eater casualties ranged to over 200'000. This was the beginning of the second Rise of the Resistance, prompting a huge recruitment drive and incredible amounts of intelligence to pour in. Financial blackmail was carried out... after all, many prominent members in British Muggle Society wouldn't want certain things to get out.

Pushing out of the town, the Resistance Force captured the whole of the North and Midlands, once again becoming the supreme power on the British Isles. In all this time, one thing was not accounted for - Muggle retaliation. For the second time in history, a nuclear bomb was used in warfare. Luckily, it targeted the Death Eaters, not the Resistance. However once the Death Eaters were destroyed, the full might of the US army was turned on the Resistance, confusing many to no end as to why the British didn't react. Of course, the Resistance stood little chance but they took as many of the 'Yank bastards' with them as they could. This time the General of the Army was the only major figure to have survived amongst the Resistance, who was Harry Potter. The Fall of The Resistance, many called it. Britain was completely under Muggle rule now, and was more militarised than ever - surpassing every other nation, with roughly one-sixtieth of the populace being a soldier. Surprisingly, the economy had flourished under Resistance rule, also making it the largest economy in Europe. No one knew why the US Army had become involved, not even the Generals, and it seemed no one would ever know.

And so it was, with a banging headache, that Lord Harry Potter, General of the Resistance Force, Order of Merlin Class 1 began his day.

-ATT-

Groaning as he forced himself up in the morning, Harry gazed unseeingly at the ceiling of the room in the safe house. The loss of his soldiers was the worst experience he had ever felt. All night, he had tossed and turned in the cold bed while he relived the moments of terror during the war...

He was grateful for his foresight in moving his family into Asia. It was perhaps the only bright spot that he had seen during his time in the war, and his only barrier from giving up. His family, well, Ginny, was amazing, and he could not even vocalise how grateful he was to them.

'Ginny,' he smiled as he fell into a trance, 'That fiery girl, I would never have got through this without her...'

An explosion rocked his ears. He sat up quickly, instinctual reflexes making him activate his armour and running to the window. He gazed in horror at the scene. US soldiers... he had been found - and he could never stand up to that force. He looked closely at a troop's insignia and his eyes widened.

'SHIT! It's the Magical Regiment!' he thought furiously.

"Harry Potter! You are under arrest for violating the Magical Racism Act of 1997 and the Magical Terrorism Act of 1976!" A voice, amplified by _Sonorus _stated, "You will be handed over to the American courts for further trial. Come willingly and sentences may be lowered. Anything you say is legally eligible to be used as evidence in court."

What? Why? Why was he being handed over to the American courts? He contemplated as to what he should do whilst a part of him was still wallowing in confusion.

A small, grim smile took over his features as he figured what he should do. Walking downstairs he stalked out the door with an aggressive stance. As he prepared to lay destruction on to his enemies, he was hit right in the face with a Stun spell.

"Crap," he thought while losing consciousness, "It's always the bloody helmet that I forget to put on..."

-ATT-

Harry regained consciousness in a chained chair. He was in an empty, white-walled room that had a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The room was fairly small, and seemed to be a square in shape.

Trying to free his hands with magic, he was terrified to find he had no access to it - oh, he could feel it, but it was behind a massive wall that wouldn't - bloody - fall, he thought as he tried to regain access to his magic.

He froze as he felt a feeling that felt somewhat familiar. A Dementor, he realised, as a chill travelled through his spine. And he had no Occlumency shields to stop the Dementor, he noticed with dawning horror.

If he had been fully aware, he would have noticed he was on a wooden chair, and could easily break away. He would also notice his wand in the corner. But in his terror-filled, drug-inhibited mind, he noticed nothing of the sort as the chill in his body grew stronger... stronger... stronger... ARGH! Horrible memories were ripped open from his mind. During this time he struggle to hold on to sanity and tore his mind painfully away from the dementor's reach, using no magic.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the Dementor in the face. The dementor lowered it's proverbial lips onto Harry's and started sucking.

'NO! I can't *grunt* let *grunt* this *growl* happen!'

Pulling on his magic like a battering ram, he smashed through the wall and thought, as he let out waves after waves of destructive magic,

'I wish... I wish I could do this again... right every wron-" he finished as the warm embrace of Death clung onto him and pulled.

-ATT-

**"...it is said that he once travelled the infinite encompasses of time... Rumors are that the Emperor once met Death itself - though the Emperor never officially said anything regarding this, many a theory had popped up at the time, leading one to believe the myth was not so much of a myth anymore..."  
extract from "The First Empire: The Conquerors of Space" by Andre Potter (pub. 3'000 AC)**


	2. Future Dragons

AN: Here are the responses to two of the reviews I got.

Professor Chris: Thanks and here's the next chapter!

Anonymous person: There just happens to be a reason I wrote that, and may I just quote: assuming makes an ass out of you and me.

Moments after that event, a six year old Harry Potter jolted up from his sleep and shuddered.

He could swear there was another presence in his mind but was too tired to ponder it. He knew something big had just happened, but he could not put his mind onto it.

Harry started to get up to go to the toilet, but weariness soon overcame him and he fell asleep not long after onto the hard wooden base of the cupboard he slept in.

Harry was woken in the morning with the voice of his oh-so-pleasant uncle.

"FREAK! Get here now! Why haven't you made food you insolent brat?"

Harry went on full alert when he heard that voice. It meant that something bad had happened and Vernon'd take it out on him.

It took a while for him to recall the events of time travel but by then he had ran out of the cupboard.

A cruel smile lit up(for lack of better words) Vernon's face when he saw Harry. He raised the metal bar he was holding in an attacking motion.

Harry saw this, but he saw it a tad too late.

A sickening crack could be heard as a part of Harry's arm cracked when he brought it up in a futile attempt to protect himself. The next crack could be heard when Harry's leg smashed.

Minutes later, he lost consciousness.

When he (thought) had regained consciousness, Harry took in his surroundings. He was in a great hall in which Harry was pretty sure some animals lurked. Walking to the first shadow, he saw a blue immobilized… dragon?

'Too bad it's all a dream' he thought to himself.

Walking to another corner, Harry saw another still dragon, this one red.

He went round to each corner of the hall seeing static dragons in groups of three.

'So, eight dragons, looking as though they're waiting for someone? Weird.' he concluded.

Suddenly, the animals started moving towards each other. They stood in a line and a blinding white light erupted from them. In their place stood a giant magnificent creature that then trodded up to Harry. He shuddered as the dragon seemed to merge with him.

A sudden thought came into Harry's mind.

'How did I get here?'

'I believe I can answer that' a voice said from behind him.

Turning around, he came face to face with his… future self?

"Look I don't have much time so can you just come here?"

"No, you're just trying to manapu- manipa-"

"Manipulate and no I'm not so for God's sake- you know what, forget it!"

With that he strode towards young Harry put a firm hand on his shoulder.

For the second time that day a golden light found its way into Harry. Two seconds later, a tonne of knowledge slipped into his mind, effectively waking him up…


	3. Inheritance

Disclaimer:I don't own this! I don't! Honest!

AN: Wow, 458 hits in TWO DAYS! But honestly, people you're allowed to be anonymous so why not review? I don't care if it's flames, but I prefer constructive criticisms. Anyway I just realised that I have forgotten some things, disclaimers (which I've done above) and a description of the magical numbers in chapter 1(I fixed that!). Also thanks to everyone who put the story on alert.

AN 2: People, this is the second repost I'm doing...update(30/7/11)! I've done the rest!

ProfessorChris: Since you asked so kindly, I will.

Harry almost screamed in pain the moment he woke up. Almost being the key word there. He slapped a hand in front of his mouth not a moment later.

'How am I going to fix my bloody bones?' he thought to himself.

A second later, the tonne of knowledge that had found itself into his mind made itself clear, and Harry shook his head in disgust at himself.

How could he, Harry Merlin Emrys-Potter, be worrying about such small matters?

He raised his unbroken arm and waved it over the various parts of his body that Vernon had broken earlier. Then, he made a move to get up, but thought against it.

First of all he needed his sleep and secondly, he wanted revenge for the years of loneliness and abuse he had lived. With a satisfied smile, he let sleep overcome him.

Vernon's POV

"BOY!" Vernon shouted, "Get the hell up! NOW!"

The filthy piece of scum had probably fixed himself up with his damn freakishness by now so he should have made breakfast for him!

Vernon heard a strangled scream and he was soon face to face with the abnormal piece of stupidity he called a nephew.

" What time do you call this?"

"I-I'm s-sorry Uncle Vernon I-I'll make some food now!"

With that Potter ran off into the kitchen. As much as he wanted to break the freak's bones he knew he had to go to work early today so he just strode into the kitchen.

As soon as he walked in, he was whacked on the head by a metal blur.

The last thing he saw was the shallowly breathing body of his son before he passed out.

Harry sneered at Vernon; the idiot probably thought it was a saucepan! No, it had actually been a conjured piece of iron that had been shot at Vernon with a 'stupefy'.

Harry picked him up using a powerful levitation spell and threw him into the cellar with a note. Not soon after that he put up fake wards to make sure no one went after him when he apparated outside Gringotts, invisible.

When he found himself outside Gringotts he put on a glamour charm to change his appearance, bowed to the guarding goblins and made his way inside.

He walked into the empty hall, up to the counter.

"May I have service?" he asked to the silence.

As if on cue, a goblin appeared before him.

"Name?" the goblin asked indifferently.

"Harry Merlin Emrys-Potter," Harry replied in the same tone.

The goblin blinked and then smiled cruelly.

"What?"

"Do I need to say it-"

"No no, you just have claimed to be the Heir soon-to-be-head of the houses Potter and Emrys,which are one of the most protected houses in Gringotts. Ooh I'm not going to miss this...Follow me."

He followed the goblin down several halls until they reached a door that had a sign on it saying

'Inheritance Room'.

The goblin put a hand on the door, that soon melted away, giving it (and Harry) a path into the room.

The room looked as though it was situated in a cave, and there was a repugnant smell coming from a silver desk in the middle of the room, where a steaming potion and an almost evil-looking goblin were situated. The other goblin had gone. Harry walked over to the green creature, eying him wearily.

"Here take the knife," the goblin said, shoving the hilt of the knife into Harry's hands, "Cut your hand and place three droops of blood on this parchment"

Harry did so and a few moments later,the parchment expanded. He healed his hand and looked at the parchment.

It read:

_Identification Parchment_

_Name:Harry James Merlin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Emrys-Potter(May be shortened)_

_Magical Name: Elemental Grand Sorcerer_

_Powers:Elemental(Full, Usable)_

_Wandless Magic (Full, Used)_

_Animagus(Elemental Dragon, Shadow Phoenix, Usable)_

_Aura Drain(Dormant,Usable)_

_Healing(Used)_

_Master of Death(Unusable until Peverell items recovered)_

_Inheritance_

_Potter_

_Emrys_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Peverell_

_Potter Assets_

_Money: 10 billion Galleons 11,607 Sickles 400 knuts _

_Liquid (in liquid chamber 1): 10,000 Galleons worth (Basilisk Venom:6,500 Galleons, Acromantula Venom:3,500 Galleons)_

_Others: Library,Sword and Rings of Potter, Potter Manor_

_Current Acting Head:Albus Dumbledore(will be changed if inherited by heir)_

_Emrys_

_Money:15 billion Galleons 40,000 Sickles 45 knuts_

_Liquid:None_

_Others: Personal Library, Ring of Merlin_

_Head: Harry Emrys-Potter (after ritual)_

_Gryffindor_

_Money:Transferred to Ravenclaw (Now in Emrys)_

_Liquid :Sold_

_Others:Sword of Gryffindor(In Potter), ¼ Hogwarts,Gryffindor Hall(can go in Hogwarts)_

_Head:'' (After ritual)_

_Ravenclaw_

_Money:In Emrys_

_Liquid: In Potter_

_Others: Real and Fake Diadems, Library(in Potter),1/4 Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Hall(Can go in Hogwarts) _

_Head:'' (After Ritual)_

_Hufflepuff_

_Money: In Emrys_

_Liquid Assets:None_

_Others:Cup of Hufflepuff(Stolen, in Lestrange) ¼ Hogwarts, Slytherin and Hufflepuff Halls(Can go in Hogwarts)_

_Head:''(After Ritual)_

_Peverell_

_Money:4 billion Galleons, 20,000 Sickles 14,000 knuts _

_Liquid (in liquid chamber 1):50,000 Galleons worth(Basilisk Venom:20,000 Galleons, Liquid Gold: 25,000 Galleons. Liquid Silver:5,000 Galleons._

_Others: Elder Wand(in possession of Albus Dumbledore), Resurrection Stone(in Gaunt ring), Invisibility Cloak(in possession of Albus Dumbledore)._

_Head:'' (after ritual)_

_Shares_

_Wizarding Companies/Organisations_

_Nimbus Brooms- 95% 250,000 Galleons per annum_

_Bolt Brooms- 35% 20,000 Galleons per Annum_

_Daily Prophet- 55% 50,000 Galleons per annum_

_Hogwarts-75% No profit, title given (Heir/Head of Hogwarts)_

_Muggle Companies_

_Microsoft (Secret)-35% 60,000 Galleons per annum_

_Apple Inc.(Secret)- 45% 45,000 Galleons per annum_

When Harry finished the identification, he was shocked. Not at the powers, nor the money, but at his titles. He was the soon-to-be head of six ancient houses. What's more, he was probably the richest person on the planet!

A sharp gasp was heard from the goblin that Harry had momentarily forgot had even existed.

There was a look of shock and fear in his eyes. Then he realised what he was afraid of.

"Oh, it's OK, you earned my trust when I heard your name and by the way, some of my houses are allied with the goblins. By hurting you I'd lose damn good ally." Harry said.

"Sir, may I ask you what you meant about trusting me when...?"

"Griphook III, my friend and mentor; your many times great grandfather."

"What? Sorry for being rude but he passed on centuries ago!"

"Grippy - mind if I call you that?" he asked cheekily, causing a glare to emit from 'Grippy's' direction, "Secrets are meant to be kept - but you're probably going to find out sooner or later."

"Very well sir, any questions?"

"Yes **Grippy** could you please tell me about the ritual this keeps on talking about?"

"Yes all you have to do is drink this," he paused and took a vial from the desk where the parchment was on, "Identification Potion, after you put three drops of blood in it. Do you wish to now?"

Harry replied in the affirmative and he made a small cut on his arm. After putting three drops of blood into the vial, he healed his arm and drank the potion up. He had a queasy feeling for a moment which was then replaced by pain.

He fell down, screaming as he thrashed about in pain. When the pain stopped, he looked around for a moment, and passed out.

Only seconds later a goblin, that was wearing a white buttoned coat, walked in.

"Ah, Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw-" he shut his mouth promptly when he saw the saviour of the wizarding world lying on the floor, with the manager of the Potter accounts waving his hands above the boy, chanting in Gobbledegook.

"Griphook," he started dangerously,"What is going on here? Are you trying to seduce the boy?"

"No!" he sputtered out, "Where did you get that from sire?" he finished with a look of horror and disgust.

"What happened then?" he asked with a softer tone than before.

Griphook looked sheepish,"Erm... well I _may _have forgotten to tell him about the pain you experience-"

"You bloody imbecile! I'll send him off to the infirmary."

With a flick of his hand, Harry vanished. The goblin, who was known as Ragnok, the leader of the goblin nation, then turned around to give Griphook some very harsh words.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When Harry regained consciousness, he looked around and recognised where he was instantly - the goblin hospital. Everything was white, the lights, the walls, the floor, the beds...hell, the potions were probably white! It was eerily quiet, yet there was many goblins walking about (wearing white uniforms).

He had barely a moment to recall what had happened before quite a few potions - or as the goblins called them, Kletz - were shoved down his throat.

He looked to see who had done that, and was surprised to see that it was Griphook, dubbed 'Grippy', the same creature who'd forgot to tell him about the pain from the potion he'd took. Grippy looked terrified. Harry assembled his features to make him look angry, and he formed a few clouds which were shooting out lightning at alarming speeds. If Griphook had been scared before, he was practically peeing his pants now.

When Harry saw this, he dispelled the clouds and laughed at Griphook, whose expression of fear changed quickly to one of annoyance.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something, a grand ol' green guy decided to bang open the doors. It was Ragnok.

"Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Peverell Emrys-Potter, seeing as though you seem to be in... a better state of health now, let us go to my office, because we have some talking to do..."

After an enlightening conversation, Harry shook hands with Ragnok and left.

He was jumping in joy at what he found out during his meeting; one thing in particular actually. He was fully emancipated! No-one could sue him if they saw him performing magic and he could also now claim the title 'Head of Hogwarts'.

And so it was a fully satisfied and happy Harry who went to sleep that night...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . . . ... . . . . . . . ... . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .

I hope you like the chapter!

For the first time ever I'm giving you lot a quizzy thing

1. I'm having doubts about the H/G in this story, should I keep it or should I chuck it? If chuck it, who do you want to replace Ginny(thanks for the correction, Heartsglow)?

2. What house should Harry be in? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Slytherin? A new house, or one that people go in rarely?

3. What should happen before Hogwarts?

4. Should I write a prequel (I'll have to pause this one)?

Oh, by the way...REVIEW! And there's something else... REVIEW! One more thing - REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Oh, by the way, Harry doesn't have future knowledge, he has Merlin's knowledge. Harry meets the Weasley's! By the way, it's been edited... the end of the old version was just stupid.

Sbmcneil: He did, but Vernon wouldn't know that.

Albus Dumbledore was one very worried man. When he had called on Arabella Figg for her report on Harry Potter, she had said he had not been seen for days. He had to get the boy back under his control. He'd use Figg to get him back, yes that'd do. All for the greater good of course...

Meanwhile, a faint popping sound could be heard as a certain raven-haired boy apparated into 4 Privet Drive.

Harry quickly ran to the cellar door and unlocked it. As soon as a shouting Petunia and Vernon Dursley came out they lunged for Harry. He dodged them and hit them both with various jinxes and curses.

"Now listen to me here, I'm going to leave here and you're not going to say anything to anyone OK?" he said to them even though he was going to modify their memories," Now, I've just given you a good £200,000 debt, that must be paid in two years. Have a nice life Dursley's!"

With that they knew no more, other than that they had a debt to pay...

Harry apparated into Potter Manor, not seconds after he had modified Dudley's memories.

The minutes following that event consisted of Harry having an internal battle with himself, wondering whether he should go to Diagon Alley or not.

He decided to go and see if he could form early alliances or see any potential enemies or rivals.

On arriving at the Alley, he quickly conjured up a hood for himself, put on a glamour that made him seem taller than he actually was and hurried off towards Knockturn Alley - obviously to recognise future rivals.

What met him as he came to a stop was a huge patch of Black Magic. No, not dark, Black.

Black magic was the most destructive magic on the planet. It was a lot stronger than dark magic, as only a true Dark Lord could use it. It did have an opposite though, and it was aura magic. It was the best defensive magic on the planet; it was said that some of its shields could block the most dreaded curse - Avada Kedavra. And, like Black Magic, only a true Light Lord could use it. As Harry was gray, he, when he became a lord, would gain access to Ancient Magic - Black and Aura Magic combined. 'But why didn't everyone become gray then?' was the question Harry had asked when this information had came to light. This had been, apparently, because your personality had to be truely gray. If you abhorred Dark Magic or were a Light Lord, you would never be gray. The same if you were Dark. Once you got past being a Magic Lord, you could never turn back to change your chosen Magick. About the patch of Black Magic, that just analysed your personality and stole a bit of your magic, strengthening it.

Harry ducked under it and strolled into the alley with the elegance of the Lord he was. He must have been doing a great job trying to look intimidating, as many people were looking at him fearfully.

Harry turned at the next bend and walked into Borgin and Burkes. If there was someone dark, they would go here.

Striding in, he pretended to look at some items with ingenuine interest whilst service arrived. Seconds later, an old, battered man appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

Turning around, Harry launched a massive attack against the person's mind.

Harry's legilimency attacks consisted of armies, helicopters and occasionally, ships. You see, Merlin was not the Light Lord many thought he was. He was gray, and was closer to Dark magic than Light. He had not told Harry why, and Harry respected his privacy.

Anyway, he pulled out information regarding who went into the shop, why, and anything Mr. Borgin knew about them.

Finally withdrawing his attack, Harry left the shop satisfied, leaving the shopkeeper in pain.

Having pretty much all the information he needed, Harry set off towards Diagon Alley.

When he arrived, he looked around and saw a group of red-headed people. They seemed to be looking at some expensive things enviously.

Harry chuckled to himself and decided to go over to them.

He went up to them and asked in an innocent voice, " Erm.. excuse me ma'am, d-do you know where I can get a book on D-defensive magic?"

The mother of the brood, Mrs Weasley, replied in a motherly tone, "Are you starting first year too dear?" he shook his head"Oh ok follow me then. By the way what might your name be?"

"Well," he said "I could be Damien Mortier, Daniel Radcliffe or Bob Ruby, but I prefer Harry Potter"

He heard a gasp from beside him and turned to see a small, admittedly cute young girl looking at him with widened eyes.

"Er... hello, my n-name's Ginny Pott-Weasley" She blushed furiously at Harry's amused gaze.

"Hello Ginny Pott-Weasley" Harry replied mischievously, aiming to make her blush again. His plan was flawless.

"It's Weasley, but why are you here?"

"My friend was a wizard and he told me about this world when he heard my name," he lowered his voice dramatically, "Am I really famous?"

"Yes dear, you are but who came with you?

"Erm... I'm alone but it doesn't matter it's not like my _relatives _care."

He reached out with his magic and rattled some of the windows to show his anger. However, when he saw Molly starting to finger her wand he reined in his magic quickly.

Molly was shocked though. The spell she had had in mind had been a magic binding spell. Just as she had been about to pull out her wand, the windows had stopped shaking, as if on cue. This boy is special, she noted in her mind, very special.

Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!

To finish off, I'd like to everyone to wave and cheer for my new beta... SlytherinAli! Also, if you have time, check out some of her stories, you may not like the ships but they're still pretty good!... UPDATE! 31/7/11 Her account's been disabled! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Anyway peeps, I need a beta again! Not for grammar, just the plot line. I need someone to help me cover plotholes, that sort of thing. Thanks!


	5. Weasleys!

Heya peeps! I'm very sorry for the long time I haven't updated...but seriously, I did revise some chapters!

Disclaimer:I don't own it! Honest!

Now here is the bit I would say something sentimental... but I can't be bothered so on with the story!

The Burrow was a large bent structure in the middle of...nowhere. It was unplottable, but if it hadn't have been, the maps would've shown that the house was in Ottery St. Catchpole, a village.

Many would wonder why the house of a noble pureblood house was next to what many wizards referred to as filth – muggles. This was because the Weasleys weren't the typical pureblood family.

The father of the family was named Arthur Weasley. He was a muggle-loving fanatic. He was a very fair man; he had never spoiled his children with the little spare money he got every week. However, when the young Ginevra Molly Weasley had been born, he just couldn't help it.

With what little money he got on payday, he'd use some of it on Ginny. He'd buy her toys, give her posters and even bought her a training broom(making sure his wife never knew)! He thought that he would never feel spoil another like that when she was born.

'Looks like I had to eat my own words,' he thought, amused, as he drank tea in the Burrow's kitchen.

It had been a few weeks since Harry James Potter had been introduced to him. Apparently, the child had asked Molly for a book on something, and while she'd been leading him to the bookstore he'd made friends with Ron, became the twins' pranking partner, amplified Ginny's crush for him somehow and made the acquaintance of everyone else. What's more, the young boy had got him wrapped around his finger in a matter of days!

Today, he would have to ask him a question...ask him whether he wanted to live with the Weasleys.

"Morning Mr. Weasley!" a cheerful voice called from the doorway.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing up this early?" Arthur replied.

"Oh, nothing sir, I just woke up to the noise of Fred and George shouting in their room."

"Ah yes, they are a bit annoying aren't they?"

"Yes...Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a chocolate frog?"

Arthur sighed inwardly. Harry would _always _ask if he could do anything, from washing his hands to going outside. It was an admirable trait, but could sometimes get annoying.

"Of course, Harry!"

Harry grabbed one, and walked over to the kitchen to start breakfast up.

"Harry? Why are you making food for us?" Arthur asked, wondering where he learnt how to cook.

"Well...I always make food at my relatives' house, so I thought I'd do something nice for my real family!" Harry replied cheerfully, with the innocence only a six year old could have.

Arthur, not for the first time in the past couple weeks, seethed internally at the... the _creatures_ that Harry had to live with. However, his anger was cut short when he heard the last two words. Arthur stood up and grabbed the boy in a hug that startled the boy at first. A few seconds later, though, he relaxed and returned the hug with equal vigor.

Gradually, the rest of the Weasleys trudged down to see the sight of Harry making breakfast. They didn't see him for long though, as minutes later he finished, laying out the food on the table elegantly.

Quickly, the Weasley kids and adults tucked in, even Molly who was still giving half-hearted protests to him making food.

"Mmm! This is gorgeous, Harry! It's almost as good as Mum's cooking!" Ron exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

Percy, whilst sparing a glance of disgust towards Ron, agreed.

"Yes," were his words, "It was amazingly... adequate."

After breakfast, the Weasley boys went outside for a two on two quidditch match, whilst Harry went to Ginny, despite Ron's persistent objections.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry called out to her in the garden.

"Hi Harry," She replied with equal energy, though with a slight blush.

"Can we walk?"

"Yes, 'course!"

"So... what do you like to play with?" Harry asked, quickly thinking of something.

Even though Harry had been at the Burrow for weeks, he had not gotten to know Ginny as much as the boys. Now, he promised, in his heart, that he would make it up to her.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of Ginny mumbling incoherently, while sporting a furious blush.

"Pardon?"

"I said my doll... of you."

Harry turned pink and tried keep his laughter in using every technique he knew.

"Ginny..." Harry started nervously, "Do you want me to show you something?"

"Yes!"

He asked her to follow him towards a tree which was away from prying eyes.

As he got there, he discretely conjured a stick. Showing it to Ginny, he put it down and waved his hands over it, muttering a load of random jibberish. It was something like 'Mihi dicendi onus tantum ruderibus et si tunc ego contristo transferendis lectorem nullum ingenium post alica'. The result was a dancing stick singing 'We are the champions'.

Ginny giggled at the display.

... ... ... ... ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . ...

The following months and years were the best of young Harry's life.

Harry had agreed to live with the Weasleys, after careful consideration. Surprisingly, Dumbledore made no attempt at taking Harry from the Weasleys - manipulative old coot as he was. In fact, he seemed quite happy at the new living arrangements. Also, Harry and Ginny's relationship grew in leaps and bounds. They opened up to each other, and they knew each other quite well, but they still had secrets. After all, they weren't that close. Anyway, despite that, they were rarely seen without each other during the day - a fact that Ron had complained about many times.

Pranks had become common in the household too. Ever since Harry had discovered Ginny's aptitude in the sacred art, they became a duo and started a prank war against the twins. The twins had yet to catch Harry and Ginny off guard. Although he had gotten a stinging hex to the balls - which he gladly returned with ten times more power.

The only thing that was a problem (for Harry) was the lack of a library. Harry could not remove the detection charms that were on him - and he had no idea who had placed them there.

Well, at least there was one thing he could say from his heart - the Weasleys were his family. His true family.

- - - - - - - - HxG- - - - - - - -

Well, what do you think? Reviews appreciated!

A copy of the quiz in ch 3 - in case you haven't read it.

1. For the people who do not want H/G in this story. Who do you want to replace Ginny(thanks for the correction, Heartsglow)? Please think about it.

2. What house should Harry be in? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Slytherin? A new house, or one that people go in rarely?

3. What should happen before Hogwarts?

Please review!

p.s. About question 2, I really want H/G, but if more than half of my alerters want different pairings, I'll change it. That means I'll only be persuaded if more than 65 complaints reach me. Thanks! (put the complaints in a review - with a reason)


End file.
